User talk:Peteparker
Hi! Hey there Nathan! Welcome to the DHDP. Thanks for the main page draft. It definitely helps with the implementation of the two column format better then the main page i made. I'm not all that good with advanced coding and so really appreciate your help here. I've installed your draft into the main page. Thanks.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 08:41, 28 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Hey there's a problem with the main page. The Quick index page link shows only an A'' instead of showing ''A-Z Index. The rest gets covered up by the right column box. I tried to fix it by putting the links starting from New Images on a new line but then it looked very bad and the text overlapped with the border for the upper box. Could you please check that out and fix it? Thanks a lot.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 09:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::I donno what the problem is with the main page. It works fine when i open it in opera but when i open in IE7 or safari it doesn't show the index properly. Could you just put the list in two lines like in the marevel database. That way it solves the problem, whatever it may be. Also could you help with infobox templates? The DCDP and MDP have a thing where the infobox categorizes the articles automatically, could you maybe add it here. Also could you check if the changes i have made to the Infobox User template are proper or not. I tried to make it so that if a certain field is left vacant it does not show up on the page. If you think any other template is needed here or in need of help could check that out? I don't know what templates are there at DCDP and MDP so you should know better what is needed here. Thanks a lot. Your help is really appreciated.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 08:36, 29 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika template Hey Nathan! Both the templates are awesome. Could you please install them here. Also thanks for the new logo. I had been planning to do the same myself but could never find the time. Could you please let me know when you have completely installed the templates and all the files required so that i can redirect the old templates to them. Do you know of a similar template for comic book series? We are using this one in Star Wars: Legacy, but its completely diff from the others and very basic. Again thanks a lot.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 06:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika republic Dude there's a prob with the Star Wars Republic Vol 1 page you made. All the republic issues listed there have names listed below them, like betrayal 1 below Star Wars Republic#1. But the thing is the names listed there are the names of the Star Wars Empire comic series. Betrayal#1 is the 1st issue of Empire not Republic. I'm just removing those names and replacing them with the right ones. Cheers.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Category:Copy Edit? Dude do you know what this is? Lots of pages are listed in this category but i have no idea what this category is for. And could you tell me how i could go about making a bot? I might have to go out of town on a number of occasions this month and having a bot might help.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 04:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :I checked the Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser page, but do i have to request there for a bot i want to use here? Also do wikia accounts not work on wikipedia? I can't log in with my account there. It states that my account does not exist.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Admin Dude i have no problem in making you an admin considering the amount of work you have been doing here. But the thing is I'm still not a bureaucrat here. So I cant cant make you an admin. I've asked to be made an bureaucrat here, lets see how that goes.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:07, 4 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Dude I just made you an admin. Also I was thinking about nominating this wiki for featured wiki. What do you think? That way we could end up with a few more users here. The requirements state that we should have a blurb. Could you add one? I've never made one and so I'm not really sure how to. Glad to have you as admin here. Cheers.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Main page Dude check out the main page of this wikihttp://toohuman.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Looking at this and the main pages of other wikis like halopedia I realized that our main page could do with a little work in the background department. The contents there and the format in which they are listed are good, if the need arises we can change them later on, but I think we should change the color scheme. I had put up the red and white as a temporary thing and I think we should change it now. Let me know which color combinations you think would look good. I was thinking about something with black and white so that it would match with the logo. What do you think?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 06:28, 4 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :*Ya I think that would be a good idea. Not too much black and at the same time a little less white than we have now. The new red looks good. What do you think should be the main background color? We could try the shading thing as done in the too human wiki. Also i tried to change the logo color from blue to red but all I managed was to make it transparent. I uploaded the images but i think we'll have to change their color to the new red. Also I did a few changes to the welcome template. What do you think of it? Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 07:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Spotlight Yes, I think we do qualify for spotlight. I've added our name to the request page. About the color theme, I think you are right about making it similar to the Dark horse site. Black does seem like it would have been the wrong choice. It would have too dull as well. I'll change the logos at the top of the page to red. CheersJet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Re:Improvements! Dude the colors look awesome. The black and red look really good. Though is there any way to make the are behind the main logo appear black instead of white. I'm not even sure if that will look good or not. I'll give it a try and see how it looks.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:49, 7 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::I changed the background color of the logo to red. How does it look?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 06:07, 7 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :::*I changed the color of the footer text to white. I think it looks better now. Also DHDP had been added to the Spotlight list. Can you think of anything else we can do to get more users here? Let me know if you have any ideas. Cheers!Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika